Five Nights at Fazbear's 2:Return to Fazbear's Fright
'Five Nights at Fazbear's 2:Return to Fazbear's Fright '''is the sequel of Five Nights at Fazbear's and the second game of the ''Five Nights at Fazbear's series.It takes place at the new Fazbear's Fright. Story "50 years after the old fright has burned down,it has been improved and reopened!The animatronics are now kid friendly,but not for too long because they are still in Purple Guy's control..." Mechanics Monitor Look around the building with that.There is also a mechanic on the monitor that is seen below. Animatronic View Found on the monitor,this is extremely useful to find Lockjaw more easily. Door Locks On the monitor,you can seal doors to prevent Lockjaw from killing the player. Bonnie Mask This is just a blue Freddy mask.Use it to defend yourself from animatronics.This doesn't work on Foxy,Lockjaw,Mangle 2.0,The Puppet and Golden Lockjaw. Flashlight This can be activated with the CTRL key.It is used to brighten the hallway and the cameras,but is also used to fend off Foxy when he is in the hallway. Smoke Press the button on your desk to activate it.When activated,smoke will cover the whole screen,warding off the animatronics that is not fooled by anything else.The Puppet and Lockjaw are not affected by this. Music Box The music box returns in this game.Wind it up to stop The Puppet. Animatronics New Toy Freddy 2.0 He is an improved version of Toy Freddy.He has a new top hat with two red and yellow ribbons on it.He starts at the Show Stage.Then he takes his route to the office similarly to Freddy from FNaF 1 but he goes to the office window.Put on the Bonnie Mask to stop him from attacking.His jumpscare is him grabbing you while his head is rotating left and right. Toy Bonnie 2.0 He is an improved version of Toy Bonnie.He now has a blue top hat.Acts like Bonnie from FNaF 1 but,like Toy Freddy 2.0,he goes to the office window.Similar to Toy Freddy 2.0,put on the Bonnie mask to stop him.His jumpscare is him choking you. Toy Chica 2.0 Her bib's text has been changed to Let's Dance!.Acts like Chica from FNaF 1.But,unlike the others,she doesn't appear at the office window.Put on the Bonnie mask to stop her.Only do that when she is near. Mangle 2.0 She is now called Toy Foxy.Acts like Foxy from FNaF 1.She's not fooled by the mask.Use the Smoke to stop her. Lockjaw He is the main antagonist of the game.Acts like he did in TRTF 3.Seal a door on the monitor to stop him. Golden Lockjaw Acts like he did in TRTF 4.Use the smoke to stop him.In Night 6,instead of 6 AM,he will appear standing at the left side of the office,then jumpscares you.Rather than showing the game over screen,a cutscene will play. Returning All animatronics from the first game in withered states. Minigames SAFETY -You play as Freddy,you see Bonnie slumped on the floor.Then you head off to Pirate Cove where you see Purple Guy and he attacks you,ending the minigame. TBA Category:Games